Aurora Shimmer
|Mane = |Coat = |Cutie Mark = |Voice = Amanda Lee|Owner = Pandora910|Nicknames = Aurora Little Star|Relatives = Twilight Sparkle (mother) Tempest Shadow (mother) Midnight Spire (brother) Shining Armor (uncle) Princess Cadence (aunt) Flurry Heart (cousin) Winter Blossom (cousin) Night Light (grandfather) Twilight Velvet (grandmother)}} Biography Aurora is the second born child to Twilight Sparkle and Tempest Shadow. Despite going their separate ways after the Storm King’s defeat, Tempest eventually returned to Ponyville to rekindle their friendship. They spent a lot of time together, and friendship soon turned into love. Twilight and Tempest fell for each other very quickly, and eventually Tempest moved to Ponyville to be with her. The two of them were together for several years when Tempest proposed to Twilight. The two of them shared an extravagant royal wedding to celebrate their love for each other. Tempest became a princess, but didn’t have much interest in princess duties. Instead, she founded a Royal Guard for Twilight in order to keep her safe. After being married for two years, they decided that they wanted children. Twilight knew that she could have a child via a magic spell, but she also knew it was dangerous. So instead, they reached out to Star Tracker, a close family friend. Star Tracker agreed to serve as a donor for both Twilight and Tempest. Tempest’s pregnancy was first, and Twilight a few months later. After a long year, Tempest gave birth to their son: Midnight Spire. The child Twilight carried wasn’t supposed to be born until two months later, but Twilight went into labor three days after Midnight Spire’s birth. The labor was long and painful, but eventually Aurora was born. She was born unbreathing and the doctors feared the worse. They worked tirelessly to keep her alive, and it wasn’t until Tempest brought Spire into the room and the foal started crying. His crying seemed to cause a reaction in Aurora as the filly cried for the first time upon hearing him. From that moment forward, her recovery was quick and easy. Both Aurora and Spire had little control over their powerful magic as foals, which caused a number of problems and headaches for their mother. They would teleport away, or cause random things to levitate and break. As they grew out of their infancy, however, their magic faded. The two siblings grew up incredibly close, always with each other and helping each other out. When they were old enough to start learning real magic Twilight began teaching them, as well as enlisting the help of Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Flurry Heart and Starlight Glimmer for extra lessons. Aurora took to Starlight the most, until the pony eventually became her mentor. When Spike and Ember had two eggs, they entrusted them to Twilight and Tempest for their children to hatch just as Twilight had done with Spike. Spire chose the blue egg while Aurora chose the green egg. Spire hatched his egg with little difficulty, and the dragon Opal was born. Upon this feat, he earned his Cutie Mark. Aurora was unable to hatch hers right away, and felt incredibly downtrodden because of it. Later that night, Spire helped Aurora to understand the spell and the next day she was able to hatch her egg, which resulted in a feisty dragon who was named Peridot. Aurora, however, did not earn her Cutie Mark. A while later, Spire and Aurora were practicing magic spells by the river. An unexpected magic fluctuation caused Spire to teleport himself to the edge of the river, where he tripped and fell into the surging water. In a panic, Aurora ran to save her brother. Using all of the magic ability she could muster, Aurora brought the raging river to a halt, as well as everything in and around it. Aurora pulled Spire out of the water to safety. At that moment, she earned her Cutie Mark for saving her brother. Their teachings continued, and as they grew older they grew closer and more talented. Aurora seemed to have more raw magical ability while Spire appeared to be able to control his magic in a more, precise manner. As nearly fully grown ponies, the two of them share an incredibly close bond. Aurora has many friends, but will always consider Spire her closest.